Conventionally, a printer capable of printing with plural colors of ink incorporated therein can perform printing with only a particular type of ink among the actually incorporated plural colors of ink in accordance with a setting of the printer or a printer driver. For instance, in a case where one of the plural colors of ink is exhausted, there is a known configuration for substituting the exhausted color ink with other color ink to perform printing (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 03-002040). Furthermore, in a case where black ink mounted to a printer is exhausted and there is no preliminary black ink, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 03-234679 discloses a technique of printing a black image portion with black color realized by mixture of other colors of ink in order to achieve a minimal print result.
In general, a printer and a printer driver are designed to use all types of ink mounted to the printer to achieve the most appropriate print result. Therefore, they are not designed to perform printing with particular ink only. In other words, printing with particular ink only is strictly urgent evasive printing, and a printout obtained by such printing has minimum visible quality. When the exhausted ink is filled, it is necessary to restore the setting of ink to be used in order to perform printing with the refilled ink.
However, after ink has been filled, a user sometimes forgets to restore the setting of ink to be used before printing. In this case, a user cannot achieve a satisfactory printout, wasting the ink and media. In order to avoid such problem, in a case where printing is performed with particular type of ink only, it is proposed to display warning to a user to confirm, at every printing job, the user's intention of such printing. However, even in a case where the user performs printing intentionally with a particular type of ink only, the warning is displayed each time printing is performed, being intrusive to the user.